OS - Notre Amour Sera Éternellement Compliqué - Petopher
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles peut être pénible, bavard, hyperactif et lourd mais quand il entreprend d'expliquer ce que représente la saint valentin a Peter, ce dernier décide que lui aussi a le droit a être heureux. Mais qui est l'heureux élu. Une personne de son passé qui avec le temps s'est éloigné. Leur amour va t-il pouvoir renaître après leur erreurs du passé.


Allez un dernier petit OS SV, oui je sais c'est plus l'heure mais c'est justement tellement bon comme ca.

Un gros merci a ma beta correctrice IantoIsAlive et a Kitsune pour sa cover.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

* * *

_ Allez Derek, s'il te plaît ! Peter Observa attentivement la moue faussement triste de Stiles face à son neveu qui n'en démordait pas, faut qu'on y aille, c'est le nouveau Star Wars quoi, on peut absolument pas passer à côté.

_ Sérieux Stiles, c'est la Saint-Valentin et toi tu veux aller voir un film de science-fiction sur des mecs qui se battent avec des sabres laser ? Quitte à voir un film autant rester au loft et se regarder pour la vingtième fois la trilogie Batman.

_ Tu n'aimes pas Batman, je le sais, tu souffles, grognes et râles à chaque fois que je propose un marathon Batman …

_ Et puis quelle idée de fêter la Saint-Valentin, est-ce que je ne te prouve pas tous les jours que je suis amoureux de toi …

_ La Saint-Valentin est le plus beau jour de l'année, c'est la célébration de l'amour, c'est le moment de l'année le plus important pour un couple, Stiles se mit à réfléchir une seconde et repartit, enfin sans compter mon anniversaire, Thanksgiving, noël, le nouvel an, ton anniversaire et …

_ Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis, c'est une fête commerciale ni plus ni moins.

_ Peter aide-moi à raisonner ton têtu de neveu.

Peter regarda Stiles mais ne pipa mots, pour lui la Saint-Valentin était une mauvaise plaisanterie que les sociétés avaient mise en place pour se faire un maximum d'argent sur les personnes amoureuses.

_ Désolé gamin, je suis d'accord avec Derek, cette fête n'est même pas une fête en soi. C'est le moment de l'année avec noël où les confiseurs, fleuristes et autres commerces se font le plus d'argent sur le dos des personnes amoureuses et en même temps sur les gens qui sont seuls et malheureuses. C'est le moment de l'année où on te bassine avec des films d'amours cucu la praline sur le fait d'être heureux en couple alors que si c'était vrai, on vivrait tous chez Disney en compagnie de ses idiotes de princesses, on se marierait, vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et on s'emmerderait à éduquer des petits cons pour leur inculquer autant de niaiseries à l'eau de rose.

Stiles sentit dans la voix de l'oncle une pointe de déception et d'amertume.

Derek observa son oncle, lui, avait bien remarqué que depuis un certain temps l'humeur de Peter déclinait à l'approche de cette fête, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

_ Je suis certes d'accord avec toi Peter, avoua Stiles, mais n'as-tu jamais pensé que même si c'est une fête commerciale, prendre un jour pour être avec la personne que tu aimes, faire toutes ces choses que tu réserves pour celui ou celle que tu aimes, lui donner de l'attention, rien qu'à lui, prendre cette journée et lui offrir ton amour, même si tu le fais toute l'année, prendre cette journée pour lui dire et redire que tu l'aimes sans arrêt, lui offrir des chocolats que vous pourriez dévorer ensemble en critiquant les films mielleux à souhait, lui offrir une trentaine de fleurs rien que pour voir ses yeux ébahis devant cette attention même si elle est ridicule, lui offrir un cadeau pathétique, genre un bijou ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour l'étonner ? Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule de plus âgé qui semblait être dans la lune. Ou lui écrire un poème même ridicule, exprimant tous tes sentiments, le faire rire ou pleurer de joie ? C'est ça pour moi la Saint-Valentin, c'est offrir mon amour à la personne que j'aime même si je le fais toute l'année. Ce jour est spécial, c'était le jour préféré de ma mère, elle le célébrait comme si c'était le dernier, se levait tôt le matin, faisait le grand ménage, passait sa journée derrière les fourneaux pour préparer un dîner fabuleux à mon père, lui achetait un petit présent ou le confectionnait elle-même.

Stiles baissa la tête, les souvenirs de sa mère le touchaient toujours autant, Peter le sentit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, Derek observa en silence les deux hommes et se souvint lui aussi de cette fête célébrée en grandes pompes par ses parents.

Stiles continua :

\- Mon père rentrait toujours un peu plus tôt ces jours-là, il arrivait avec des fleurs, une boite de chocolat suisse qu'il achetait dans une petite boutique de Sacramento, un parfum français que ma mère adorait et c'est à ce moment-là que ma mère m'envoyait chez Scott, mais le souvenir de ma mère rayonnante pendant cette journée, je ne veux pas l'oublier, alors même si c'est une fête commerciale, je veux la fêter, je veux la vivre comme si c'était la dernière.

Peter prit une décision, Stiles avait raison, malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait au fond de lui pour cette foutue fête, il devait faire un effort.

Il voulait retrouver cette étincelle qui l'avait mis en joie à sa première Saint-Valentin, avec la première et seule personne qui avait fait battre son cœur si vite et si fort qu'il avait cru que celui-ci allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Il se détacha du jeune humain et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je te remercie Stiles, je comprends pourquoi tu es si important pour toute la meute, merci.

Derek et Stiles observèrent le plus âgé prendre sa veste et sortir du loft en quatrième vitesse.

_ Bon on va le voir ce film ? Derek prit un Stiles heureux dans ses bras. Mais on prend du popcorn sucré c'est le meilleur.

_ Ah non, c'est le salé qui est meilleur, en plus le sel va absorber le liquide qu'on va boire et on aura moins envie d'aller au petit coin pendant le film.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais heureux.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Christopher Argent fit les dernières recommandations auprès du jeune Scott McCall, pas d'alcool, pas de drogues et pas de sexe.

Il vit le jeune homme se crisper à la dernière recommandation, il menaça de façon à peine voiler le jeune loup si ça fille ne revenait pas vierge de leur soirée.

Christopher savait bien que sa petite fille adorée avait déjà sauté le pas avec Scott, mais il aimait avoir le pouvoir sur ce petit effronté qui lui prenait sa fille chérie.

Quand Allison descendit les escaliers, Christopher était sous le charme de cette enfant. Elle portait une robe longue en mousseline noire sans manches, une veste capeline noire et rouge, des petits escarpins rouges, un maquillage léger et ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et un ruban noir les maintenait.

Chris jeta un œil au loup à ses côtés et vit ses yeux flasher d'un jaune or.

_ Dernière recommandation, rentré à 22h.

_ Papa, c'est la Saint-Valentin et on est samedi, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie.

_ Bon vous avez la permission d'une heure, si à une heure vous n'êtes pas là …

_ Oui je sais, punition, chambre, pas de sorties jusqu'à mes trente ans et j'irai dans un couvent.

_ Voilà c'est bien, tu as bien appris tes leçons. Filez maintenant et amusez-vous bien, mais pas trop.

_ Bonne soirée M. Argent

_ Bonne soirée papa.

Chris claqua la porte et souffla un instant en s'appuyant dessus. Sa Saint-Valentin allait être simple... il allait commander une pizza, boire des bières, se mettre devant son film favori et secret, une seule personne savait.

Il attendrait sagement que sa fille chérie rentre à la maison pour la cloîtrer dans sa chambre, puis irait dormir en pensant à lui.

Alors qu'il était installé devant la télé, s'apprêtant à mettre en route son film secret, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Il pensa que ses pizzas étaient enfin arrivées et se précipita à la porte, prenant son portefeuille pour régler, et l'ouvrit en tendant les billets.

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, mais il garda un visage neutre et sans expression face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui tenant dans une main un bouquet superbe avec des Myosotis bleu, entourés d'Orchidée jaunes et rouges, et dans l'autre deux sacs remplis de victuailles.

_ Tu sais que je connais la signification des fleurs, c'est toi-même qui me l'a apprise, fit Chris à l'homme qui le dévorait des yeux sans vergogne.

_ Je sais, lui répondit-il tout simplement.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Quelques années plus tôt

Chris était plus que stressé, devoir mentir à son père pour pouvoir fêter la Saint-Valentin avec la personne qu'il aimait s'était avéré bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Heureusement que son amie Victoria avait bien voulu jouer le jeu, sinon jamais Gérard Argent n'aurait autorisé la sortie.

Habillé avec ses plus beaux vêtements, Chris conduisit Victoria à son propre rencard avant d'aller lui-même dans la forêt, car son loup lui avait préparé une surprise.

Chris savait que ce soir son père serait occupé, sa mère Eleonora Argent l'avait menacé de lui tirer dessus s'il osait sortir de la maison chasser alors que c'était la plus belle fête de l'année, Gérard avait bougonné un moment, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à l'amour de sa vie.

Chris marchait depuis un moment dans cette foutue forêt, tenant dans une main un bouquet de tulipes diaprées et de fleurs de chèvrefeuille et dans l'autre une boite de chocolat noir fourré aux amandes que sa mère avait confectionné elle-même.

Pour les fleurs, Chris avait appris toute leur signification avec le loup. Ce dernier pouvait être une créature fantastique et considérée comme sanguinaire et effroyable, mais Chris avait vu à travers le masque du jeune homme, il avait vu la peur d'être rejeté, le sentiment tortueux et complexe de ne pas être comme les autres.

Lui-même en tant que futur chasseur, savait que cela pouvait mal finir, comme tout pouvait s'arranger si les chasseurs et les loups s'entendaient sur un traité.

Sa mère était d'accord sur ce sujet, mais Gérard lui, ne démordait pas et répétait sans cesse que les loups étaient des créatures abominables qu'il fallait exterminer.

Chris souffla et aperçut enfin son loup qui l'attendait, sourire aux lèvres à côté d'une table dressée pour deux personnes, couverts, assiettes, bougies et un grand panier repas à côté.

Plus loin, une grande nappe posée au sol, des coussins, une grande couette et un télescope, deuxième passion de Peter Hale.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Leurs vies avaient pris un tournant qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, Eleonora Argent décéda deux ans plus tard, ce qui enferma Gérard Argent dans une folie meurtrière.

Christopher dû mettre son amour pour Peter de côté et sous les assauts répétés de son père, il épousa Victoria et partit vivre en France à ses côtés.

Peter rencontra une délicieuse femme avec qui il vécut de nombreuses années, mais l'amour qu'il portait à son chasseur le fit devenir aigri, rancunier et sauvage.

De nombreux mauvais choix le conduisirent à commettre un acte inhumain, provoquer la mort de Paige Krasikeva, la petite amie de Derek, son neveu.

Kate Argent sous l'influence de son père, sortit avec Derek Hale et quelques temps plus tard, mit le feu à la demeure Hale, avec des complices, enfermant toutes les personnes à l'intérieur, y compris Peter.

Une fois par an, Christopher Argent passait à Beacon Hills, venait se recueillir sur le caveau familial Hale et passait au Mémorial Hospital, voir l'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore et le seul qu'il n'aimera jamais, inerte, un corps vide de toute âme, un grand brûlé enfermé dans son propre corps.

Un jour Christopher apprit qu'une bête sévissait à Beacon Hills et qu'elle avait tué, Laura Hale.

Il prit la décision de retourner à Beacon Hills enquêter sur cette bête.

Tout s'enchaîna, la bête Alpha, le bébé Scott McCall, Derek Hale, l'insupportable mais talentueux Stiles Stilinski, le retour de sa sœur, la vérité sur Peter, la mort de Kate, la mort de Peter, le retour de son père adoré, la mort de Victoria, la transformation de sa fille en tueuse, l'amour de sa fille pour un loup, la meute de Hale, le Kanima, et la mort de Gérard Argent.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Retour au présent

_ Tu sais que je connais la signification des fleurs, c'est toi-même qui me l'a apprise, fit Chris à l'homme qui le dévorait des yeux sans vergogne.

_ Je sais, lui répondit Peter tout simplement.

Chris se sentait redevenir un adolescent dopé aux hormones à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de cet homme, tant de sensualité bestiale dans cette démarche féline qu'il aimait tant montrer au monde.

Son regard sentait le sexe à plein régime, ses mains, il les voulait sur son corps, lui agrippant les hanches pour mieux le maintenir et le frapper à coups de boutoir.

_ Tu sais que je peux sentir tes émotions, Peter lui fit son plus beau sourire, TOUTES tes émotions !

Chris lui claqua la porte aux nez et Peter se mit à rire, un rire cristallin et clair qui électrisa tout le corps du chasseur.

_ Sérieux tu vas me laisser dehors !

Peter attendit un instant et posa les sacs en carton contenant la nourriture, le vin et les chocolats, il se mit un genou à terre et récita un poème à voix haute :

_Tu es ma mélodie,

La douceur de mes nuits,

Tu es entré dans ma vie

Comme une douce brise d'air,

Quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi,

Je ressens ce manque de toi,

A tes baisers j'ai succombé,

Je meurs si tu pars,

Que rien ne nous sépa…

_ Ok Ok entre, mais tais-toi sérieux.

Chris fit entrer en vitesse l'énergumène qui faisait un boucan d'enfer. Il observa les alentours en espérant que ses voisins n'aient rien entendu, malheureusement, Mme Strike, vielle mégère et colporteuse de ragots avait tout vu et tout entendu, planquée derrière son rideau de cuisine.

_ Putain la vielle chouette, je vais devoir trouver un truc pour la calmer.

Chris entra à nouveau dans sa maison et se mit à chercher le loup qui avait disparu, mais bien vite il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir s'affairer Peter Hale en train de préparer ce qui lui semblait être des spaghettis à la bolognaise.

_ Tu aimes toujours les bons petits plats ? Ce soir je vais te faire redécouvrir les joies des plats maison, Peter le regarda, un sourire malicieux en coin, et les joies de l'amour ET, il coupa net Chris avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire un seul mot, ET promis, je ne tenterai rien de sexuel avec toi, juste une soirée en amoureux, des pâtes, du vin, des chocolats et ton film favori.

_ Bon ok, mais pas plus !

_ Pas plus !

La soirée se déroula comme prévu, pâtes à la bolognaise, fraises, chantilly et chocolat fondu, vin italien, champagne et diamants sur canapé, le film favori et honteux de Christopher Argent et … une nuit torride et bestiale après avoir autorisé Allison à passer la fin de soirée chez Lydia qui avait organisé une petite fête improvisée pour la Saint-Valentin.

OOOooOOOooOOO

_ Papa ? Papa ?

Allison venait de rentrer de sa soirée avec son chéri, merci Lydia qui lui avait trouvé une excuse bidon pour rester passer la nuit avec son amoureux.

Elle observa l'état du salon, un film tournait en boucle sur l'écran de la télé relié à l'ordinateur de son père, deux verres de vin trônaient sur la table basse, une boite de chocolats entamée et un joli bouquet de fleurs dans un vase.

Allison intriguée par tout cela monta délicatement les marches qui donnaient à l'étage supérieur et aux chambres.

Elle se faufila telle une féline sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son père.

Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant fut une grande claque dans sa vie, Peter Hale, allongé sur le dos, tenant dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse, un Christopher Argent souriant comme un homme heureux.

FIN

* * *

Myosotis bleu : souvenirs, Ne m'oublie pas, amour sincère

Orchidée Jaune : Chaleur de l'amour avec érotisme

Orchidée rose : Séduction sensuelle

Orchidée Rouge : Désir de faire l'amour

Tulipes Diaprée : vous avez des yeux magnifiques

Chèvrefeuille : liens d'amour

Alors ?


End file.
